


Help.

by naturallesbain



Series: Mental Health Of The Gang [1]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Dissociation, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: He was helping.
Series: Mental Health Of The Gang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963348
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Help.

Sodapop Patrick Curtis had been through Hell. 

He had done everything he could to change his brothers fates, the arguing sure to separate them permanently. 

He had tried to mend his relationship with Steve after he said some choice words in a drunken state one night. 

He had tried to get closer with Dallas, yet he wanted nothing to do with him, claiming he was a bother. 

He had tried giving advice to Johnny, who in a fit of tears, told Soda to "you don't know what youre talking about, youve never hurt like this." 

He had tried to get closer to Darrel, who pushed him away and called him a "bother"

He tried to hang out more with Two-Bit, who said that he never wanted to hang out with him because of his looks. 

And he tried to mend his relationship with his younger brother, Pony, yet just messed it up more. 

Pony moved out his room last week. 

He listened to what Two said though. 

It mustve been his looks. 

It had to be. 

And Darry said he was a bother, right? That must apply to everything. 

Food, shelter, clothes, water, everything. 

He couldn't control of fast he grew, though he hadnt grown much in the past few years. 

He couldnt control water since he worked everyday. 

He couldn't control where he lived since nobody else wanted him to move in with them.

That left food. 

He could control food. 

Just take a little less and offer a little more, right? 

Less. Thats what Soda needed to be. Less. 

" **Offer food to him, you dont need it,** "

"Okay," 

He didnt need it. He didnt need the extras or the larger helpings. 

Others did though. 

So he watched his body shrink. 

Thats when he realized he could control how much he grew. 

The more he didnt eat, the more he shrunk. 

Down 15 pounds. 

To 20. 

To 25. 

He could see his ribs now, but he didnt care. 

He was helping. 


End file.
